villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Galvatron
Galvatron is the secondary antagonist of Transformers: The Movie and the main antagonist of the other Transformers series. He is Megatron's more powerful form. ''Transformers: the Movie'' Becoming Galvatron After Megatron was severely injured by Optimus Prime and was tossed out of Astrotrain, by Starscream, he and the other badly injured Decepticons were floating in space. As they were floating in space, they eventually came across Unicron. Because of his success in killing Optimus, Megatron was demanded by Unicron to destroy Optimus' Matrix of Leadership, which was passed down to their new leader; Ultra Magnus. In return, Megatron was offered a new body and new troops to command, along with a ship for transportation, and that Unicron would let him live. Megatron initially declined the offer as he didn't want to be a servant towards anyone. However, Megatron quickly accepted Unicron's terms after Unicron attempted to kill him. Megatron was then fully repaired with a new body and transformation, and was renamed, Galvatron. Upon acquiring his new henchmen; Scourge, the Sweeps, and Cyclonus, as well as acquiring a new ship, Galvatron departed for Cybertron to be proclaimed as the true leader of the Decepticons, and additionally, to kill Starscream. When Galvatron reached Cybertron, interrupting Starscream's coronation, Starscream asked if he was Megatron. But Galvatron replied by transforming into a cannon, and shooting a powerful energy beam into Starscream, killing him. After he killed Starscream, all the Decepticons declared him as their new leader. Assault on the Autobots Shortly after being declared the Decepticons' true leader, Galvatron witnessed Unicron devouring both of Cybertron's moons. Galvatron cursed Unicron for destroying Cybertron's Moons, stating that they rightfully belonged to him. Unicron responded by torturing Galvatron's mind with a powerful telepathy. After being tortured, Galvatron, along with a few other Decepticons, went to Earth and attacked the Autobots. Galvatron chased the Autobots into space and attempted to destroy their ships. He managed to destroy the ship that contained Hot Rod, Kup, and the Dino-bots inside. To prevent the other Autobots from being destroyed by Galvatron, Ultra Magnus used the Emergency Separation. This caused 3/4th of the ship to separate from the main part of the ship. Not suspecting a thing, Galvatron destroyed the lower portion of the ship, believing that both the Autobots and the Matrix were destroyed. But Unicron knew that the Autobots, and the Matrix, were still alive and intact, so he tortured Galvatron with another powerful telepathy for failing. Acquiring the Matrix When Galvatron asked why he was being tortured, Unicron told him that the Autobots are alive and are currently hiding on the Planet of Junk. After getting the information, Galvatron, along with a small army of Decepticons launched an assault on the Autobots while they were repairing their ship. Ultra Magnus attempted to open the Matrix, but it wouldn't open. After being denied the Matrix, Galvatron commanded the Sweeps to kill Ultra Magnus. Upon Magnus' death, Galvatron acquired the Matrix, and decided to use the Matrix to enslave Unicron. Betraying Unicron Knowing that Galvatron had betrayed him, Unicron transformed into his robot mode and decided to slowly destroy Cybertron while Galvatron witnessed the destruction. Knowing that Cybertron was about to perish, Galvatron decided to join the fight and attacked Unicron, but was grabbed and eaten. When the Autobots managed to get inside Unicron, Hot Rod got separated from the others and eventually encountered Galvatron. Fighting Hot Rod At first, Galvatron wanted to help the Autobots destroy Unicron, but Unicron tortured Galvatron's mind again and told him to destroy Hot Rod and then, the Matrix. Hot Rod decided to use speed and stealth to fight Galvatron, but was grabbed and nearly choked to death. Galvatron gloated to Hot Rod about how pitifully easy Autobots died; first Optimus Prime, then Ultra Magnus (,though he didn't know that Ultra Magnus was repaired and revived), and finally Hot Rod. It seemed that Galvatron was about to kill Hot Rod, but Hot Rod grabbed the Matrix, and was transformed into Rodimus Prime. He was proven to be more than a match for Galvatron and proceeded to throw Galvatron out of Unicron. ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' ''Transformers: Energon'' ''Transformers: Cybertron'' ''Transformers Prime'' ''Transformers Movies'' ''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' Galvatron appears as the teritary antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction, voiced by Frank Welker. Created by KSI using technology extracted from Megatron's severed head, he is originally intended by CEO Joshua Joyce to resemble Optimus Prime. However, unknown to any of the humans, their tampering re-activated Megatron's spark within and he began to influence the humans to create and entire army of transformers so he would eventually hack them and rebuild his Decepticon army. He also learned of an ancient Cybertronian weapon called a "Seed" which could cyberform an entire city on it's own which he desired to replicate into more but found himself under human control and renamed Galvatron. He is first deployed when Joshua is forced by Harold Attinger to activate him and Stinger and send them against Optimus Prime and his team. Though Galvatron proves highly effective, he also proves uncontrollable as he smashes through cars and even speaks which Joshua claims shouldn't be possible. Galvatron is then called back once Attinger sends in Lockdown to handle Optimus. Later, when the Autobots escape with the Seed, Galvatron activates his army and attacks Hong Kong with the intent on retrieving the seed. However, his army is destroyed by the combined efforts of the Autobots and Dinobots, and once Attinger and Lockdown are killed by Optimus, Galvatron retreats into Lockdown's ship, vowing to one day return and battle Optimus claiming to have been "reborn". ''Transformers 5'' Galvatron is set to return in the fith film, though it is unknown if he is set to be the secondary antagonist or the main antagonist. Gallery Galvatron_(Transformers_Prime).png|Unicron Megatron in Transformers: Prime, nicknamed "Galvatron" by fans Galvatron_(Cybertron).jpg|''Transformers Cybertron'' toy line Galvatron, in G1 Megatron's colours. File:Galvatron_(RID).jpg|''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' Galvatron (a.k.a. the 10-changer) 350px-AOEGalvatron.jpg|Galvatron in Transformers: Age of Extinction TF3concept-Galvatron-MassiveBlack.jpg|Concept art of Galvatron in Transformers: Dark of the Moon Trivia * Galvatron is voiced by Leonard Nimoy in the Transformers: The Movie, and by Frank Welker in Transformers: Generation 1. ** Frank Welker also provided the voice of Galvatron in Transformers: Age of Extinction. * Megatron in the second live-action Transformers film was originally going to be named Galvatron after his resurrection. He kept his original name, however, to avoid any confusion. ** However, he eventually named Galvatron in fourth movie, as he eventually gained powerful body thanks to humans whom uses his spark to make an artificial transformer that called Galvatron, effectively revive/evolve him in process much like Unicron did to Megatron in other versions. ** Unused concept art of Galvatron in Dark of the Moon was created by Massive Black artist Bruno 'Nox' Gore. It is unknown if he was intended to be an upgrade of Megatron, or a separate character. * Most incarnations of Galvatron are either white or purple with some exceptions. Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Pawns Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Warmonger Category:Xenophobes Category:Dictator Category:Supremacists Category:Clawed Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Enforcer Category:Harbingers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains